


Feelings Hour with Special Guest: Dave Strider (Hosted by Rose Lalonde)

by vexxedBereavement



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay Dave Strider, LGBTQ Issuses, LGBTQ Themes, Labels, M/M, Mentioned Unrequited Dave/John, Meteorstuck, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Probably at least a little OoC, Self-Indulgent, Sexuality, Sibling Love, and a bit scary, labels are also very overwhelming, labels arent for everyone, lesbian rose lalonde, projecting my issuses onto dave time, rose uses kaomoji twice (2) in this fic and Im Not Mad, this swings between sappy and smarmy so quickly, vent fic, well attempted humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26044684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexxedBereavement/pseuds/vexxedBereavement
Summary: Dave deals with the self-imposed pressure of trying to label himself while surrounded by beings that have zero concept of labels (and their implications)as a whole. Also, his sister, who is a lesbian. He should probably take advantage of that.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Feelings Hour with Special Guest: Dave Strider (Hosted by Rose Lalonde)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys. i love these two so much they own a good 1/5 of my uwus (the other uwus are reserved for my friends, todobaku,and Neil Josten) 
> 
> CONTENT WARNING: Implied Child Abuse 
> 
> enjoy! i had such a blast writing this (also listen to strawberry blonde by mitski as I've had had it stuck in my head for days.)
> 
> also you should check out itsdave, they have so much good fic in a similar style to this, but its better

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 11:17  


  


TG: yo rose  


TG: whaddup  


TG: uh do you have a minute  


TT: Why, yes David. I have quite a few in fact.  


TT: So, quote:“whaddup”  


TG: brb gonna have to erase the image of you saying whaddup from my brain  


TT: I hear that Terezi has some bleach in her respiteblock.  


TG: really  


TG: why?  


TT: Slobber.  


TG: right  


TG: well i did actually have a thing i wanted to talk about but i think im too much of a pussy to actually talk about it  


TG: the amount of pussy i am is astonishing cats the musical has nothing on me with this amount of pussy  


TG: so  


TG: wyd?  


TT: Currently, I am lounging on my bed while Kanaya finishes a dress pattern she has been working on for Vriska’s FLARP-ing costume.  


TT: I was going to knit a new laptop cozy for Terezi, seeing as she ripped the last one, but then you pestered me.  


TG: oh shit  


TG: i can like  


TG: stop if you want  


TT: It’s quite fine Dave. I’ll just do it later.  


TT: It’s not that important anyway.  


TG: oh ok  


TT: What about you?  


TG: oh im just chillin w/ karkat  


TG: we were watching good luck chuck but then he spilled water on his husktop and it stopped working so hes moping  


TG: by moping i mean loudly muttering and stomping his feet like a toddler  


TT: That image is quite adorable.  


TG: yeah it really is  


TT: Really? Hm.  


TG: oh fuck off  


TG: but dont cause thats  


TG: kinda what i wanted to talk about  


TT: Karkat?  


TG: kinda  


TG: more like  


TG: uggg  


TT: Dave? Are you alright?  


TG: god fucking dammit  


TT: Dave?  


TG: yes rose im fine  


TG: just really fuckin embarrassed  


TG: oh my god  


TG: i wanna talk about  


TT: Hm?  


TG: ,,,feelings  


TT: Your feelings?  


TG: no fuckin dane cooks  


TG: yes my feelings  


TT: And what does that have to do with Karkat?  


TG: god this was a bad idea dont go into therapist mode jfc  


TT: I’m not. We are firmly in sister-mode territory  


TG: good  


TG: and to answer your question  


TG: sigh  


TG: i wanna talk about my feelings about karkat  


TG: kinda  


TG: not just those feelings more like my feelings as a whole but those are definitely some specific feelings i would not mind sneaking into the conversation if ya get me  


TG: god this is so dumb  


TT: It is not ‘dumb’, Dave. Your feelings are important and it is equally important that you have a safe, non-threatening place to discuss and express them.  


TG: what did i say about therapist mode  


TT: That was not therapist-mode. That was me stating a fact.  


TT: You deserve to be able to talk to me, Dave.  


TG: ik ik thats what i meant  


TG: its fuckin dumb that im still hung up on this  


TG: its been a year  


TT: That is not what I meant.  


TG: oh shit  


TT: What I was trying to convey, was the fact that you are free to talk to me about whatever you want whenever (Within reason, of course.) you want. That is not stupid. I am actually quite proud of you for reaching out to me instead of bottling up your emotions as usual. Also, do not put yourself down for having emotional reservations, Dave. What you have been through is traumatic and I hold absolutely nothing against you for not being able to talk about certain things or having trouble opening up to me. I applaud you for having the courage to try. I apologize for not making myself clear the first time.  


TG: wow  


TG: uh  


TG: ur fine?  


TG: this is so awkward god  


TT: You wanted to talk about your feelings for Karkat?  


TG: yeah  


TG: sooo  


TG: we already had the whole  


TG: …  


TG: not straight conversation  


TT: Oh, so that’s what this is about.  


TG: uggggggh i can see the smirk from here  


TT: So, what role does Karkat play into this? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧  


TG: ohhhhh my god never use an emoji again seriously you already scarred me with the whaddup thing  


TG: you tryna blind me rose  


TT: Well then your sunglasses would serve a purpose other than making you look like a complete and utter douche.  


TG: well golly gee rosie  


TG: im hurt  


TT: Anyways.  


TT: Karkat?  


TG: ooookayyyyyy  


TG: so i may have realized that i have  


TG: uh  


TG: less than bro feelings for him  


TG: not less than really  


TG: more than  


TG: uggg he just so...him  


TT: And you like that?  


TG: yeah a lot  


TG: he never tries to be anything other than himself and like thats something im really not used to but i really like it  


TG: like my bro barely ever talked and he never really displayed emotions either  


TG: and then with y’all we only ever talked online which isnt to say ya were bad friends or whatever its just that online friendship is so fundamentally different than irl ya know?  


TT: I do.  


TG: honestly theres not much i wanna say abt karkat ive known i like-liked him  


TG: goddamn i cant believe i actually just typed that out like a fucking middle schooler  


TG: anyway i realized my feelings a while ago so i kinda already got that down it just kinda ties into something else i wanna talk abt  


TT: Which is?  


TG: what am i  


TT: What do you mean by that?  


TG: yeah sorry that was rlly vague  


TG: i just mean  


TG: whats my sexuality?  


TT: Well I don’t know. How you label yourself is your choice entirely. What do you think your sexuality is, Dave?  


TT: Dave?  


TG: um  


TG: rose?  


TT: Yes?  


TG: i  


TG: i think im gay rose  


TG: but what if im not?  


TT: What do you mean?  


TG: well like how can i be sure  


TG: im still young  


TG: its not like there are alot of people left anyways  


TG; the boy i like isnt even human and has no concept of earth gender  


TG: ive only liked one other boy outside of that  


TG: ive never liked a girl but what if i start to? How can i call myself gay if it turns out im not thats like disrespectful or something  


TT: Dave. All of those worries are valid. However, please believe me when I tell you that it is completely fine to be unsure of a label. And it does not matter if that label turns out to be false. What matters is how you feel about the label at the current time. If ‘Gay” feels accurate and validating for you, you are completely permitted to use it. Though, if it doesn’t, you do not have to use it, even if you fit the description. You are free to use or not use any label you like, as the whole point of labels is so that the user feels more comfortable.  


TG: uh wow  


TG: thanks for that  


TG: i think deep down i knew all of that  


TG: but sometimes i feel really insecure espcially for so long i denied my sexuality so it just feels like i dont deserve to  


TG: i dunno its dumb  


TT: Dave I just told you what is wrong with that statement, so I’ll spare you the lecture.  


TG: phew  


TG: but uh thanks for talking to me  


TT: Dave, as your friend it is my duty to help you when you need it. Do not thank me.  


TT: Though you are welcome.  


TG: uh anyways karkat got his husktop to work again somehow  


TG: imma go uh  


TG: do that  


TG: bye  


TT: Goodbye, Dave.  


TT: Oh, and one more thing.  


TG: what?  


TT: You are valid, no matter what. (ノ^∇^)  


TG: yknow what ill allow that one  


turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 12:04  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! drop a kudos and comment if you enjoyed because that's all I eat nowadays.


End file.
